


Lay with me

by FluffyFringeLouis



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFringeLouis/pseuds/FluffyFringeLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aristotle wakes up next to the most beautiful boy in the world, and he's not the shy one this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Ari is more confident than ever and Dante is uncharacteristicly shy. This is a little reminder that they are still just teenagers who sometimes wake up with boners and come way too fast. They still adore each other though.
> 
> This is just something that popped into my head. I decided to post it because there are waaaay to few fics in this fandom. Enjoy :)

On Sunday morning, July 14th, I woke up to the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The sun had just begun rising, casting a perfect orange glow over the love of my life. Thin rays of sunshine worshiped Dante's bare skin. He was tangled up in my white sheets, breathing evenly. If you looked closely (which I did) you could see the shadows his long eyelashes were casting over his cheekbones, and the way the breeze coming in through the open window was ruffling his hair. He was breathtaking. 

I don't know how long I was laying there, mesmerized by his perfect face, smooth skin and the rise and fall of his chest, but after a while I gave into the urge to touch him. I began by stroking a knuckle over his cheekbone. Then I ran my hand through his hair. He sucked in a sharp breath before blinking his eyes open. He scrunched his nose and squinted at me, and my heart melted. 

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"What time is it?" Dante's voice had a rasp to it that I had never heard before. I liked it.

"I don't know. I think it's pretty early."

The world around us was completely silent. It made me think the two of us were the only ones awake in the entire world. 

Dante swung on arm over my waist and pried a leg between mine. When he pulled me into him I felt something hard press against my thigh. 

"Oh."

Dante groaned and buried his face between the pillow and my neck. 

"I'm sorry," he said nosing my collarbone. He is such a kitten sometimes, I swear.

"It's okay," I said, because it really was. Then I became curious. "What were you dreaming about?"

Dante paused before he answered. "I don't remember too much, to be honest. The last thing I can remember were some strong arms that looked an awful lot like these guns" he rubbed my bicep. "- gripping my hips, and warm hands stroking my rib cage." 

"Well you do have sensitive ribs," I said, moving my hand to rub up and down his ribs, the way I knew he liked it. 

Dante moaned rolling into his back, away from me. "Ariiii, why are you doing this to me?" 

That made me laugh. "Doing what? Can't I make my boyfriend feel good?" You would think Dante would be the least insecure between the two of us, but he still had his moments. 

Dante just grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. I let him sulk for a moment before paying attention to the obvious tent over his groin. 

I scooted closer to him and grabbed his hip (just like in his dream hehe). "Come on Dante."

"'Come on' what?" he said from under his hands.

"Let me touch you." It still surprised me at times how much more comfortable I had become doing and saying these kinds of things. I had always found sex embarrassing and awkward, but now that I had accepted that I was in love with Dante, and had been with Dante, my opinion had changed completely. The fact of the matter was: Dante made me feel safe. And he made everything feel good. 

Dante finally removed his hands from is face and looked me in the eyes. He sounded breathless when he said "okay." 

It didn't matter what we did or how many times we had done it before; it was always amazing with Dante. 

This time I pushed the duvet down to his knees and pulled his boxers down to the same spot. He was really hard and already wet. I thought this was going to be a quick one, and I was right. I took him into my hand and began stroking him. I sucked of the thin skin on his neck and peppered kisses all over his collarbones. He was moaning and writhing under my touch, and I was reveling in it. I was only stroking him for about a minute before he was spilling hot into my hand. "Ah! A.. Ari!"

Of course he was embarrassed. But after I pried his hands away from his face and started licking into his mouth, he just sighed and said "That was fun."

I just said "I love you."


End file.
